Sonic Party 8
Sonic Party 8 is the eighth installment of the Sonic Party series on a home console, the first Sonic Party game for the Wii, and the tenth game overall in the series. It is also the last Sonic Party home console game to be developed by Hudson Soft before Nd Cube took over, though Nd Cube's team retains notable developers from the Sonic Party series. The game is notable for its strong use of the Wii Remote and its motion control capabilities in minigames, as the players can wave it, point and shoot, and use it for many other motion-sensor actions. Player-created Miis are featured prominently in this game, where they often show up as part of a crowd, as well as being the player character who appears in the beginning of some minigames such as Sugar Rush and are even selectable characters in Extra Mode. Players can collect Carnival Cards to unlock new features of the game by winning minigames, playing in the Party Tent, or playing in the Chaos Emerald Battle Arena, where the player must win in all of the boards against a CPU. The game features 6 boards. Though one of them features the classic conditions for obtaining a star (reaching a star and paying rings), all other boards feature unique conditions for obtaining chaos emeralds. This game also features items called Candy, replacing Orbs from previous installments, that can transform characters, but cannot be set up as traps on boards. Gameplay Following tradition, Sonic Party 8 takes the social, strategic game play of board games and adds breaks for quick, action-oriented minigames. In the main mode, players travel across six boards in search of Chao Emeralds, landing on spaces that are either helpful or a hindrance by rolling Dice Blocks with numbers 1 to 10. Unlike previous Sonic Party games, the spaces on each board take different shapes, depending on the board. Several variations for these boards tweak the main goals to enhance game play for solo sessions, two-player games and three to four-player games. Like in the preceding Sonic Party games, there is a last five turns event called Omochao. The event is only limited to a free Duelo Candy or 30 rings to the last place player, unlike the previous wheels that have been used. Also, every space that doesn't have a player standing on it will have rings released by MC Ballyhoo on top of them for the players to collect. Every normal space gets one ring on top of them, and every red space gets five rings for who ever passes them in the form of a ring sack. Just like the previous Sonic Party games, there are also Bonus Chaos Emeralds that the player can receive if the bonuses are turned on. Just like recent Sonic Party games, there are a variety of bonus chaos emeralds to collect, ranging from winning the most minigames to landing on the most red spaces. Only three of these chaos emeralds are handed out at a time and they are randomized each playthrough. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Characters 'Playable Characters' *Trash Can *Justin Forgetaboutit *E-Faker *Princess Forgotten *Cosmic Wasteland *Packed Stacked *Flying Can *Me the Me *Mallrire7 the Idiot *Mr. Forgotten *Mrs. Forgotten *Mike UnCool *Mr. Can *Mrs. Can *The Solar System *Looney *Outer Space *Black Vomit *Poiny *Mike's Mom *Super Trash Can *Super Flying Can *Thief *Mail Man *Gladiator UnCool *Eggdude *Eggdude Jones Boards The game contains six new boards, all with their respective elements. Mini Games Sonic Party 8 has a total of seventy-three minigames, most which make use of the Wii Remote and its motion control capabilities, though some also require the controller to be held in a more traditional way. Unlike other Sonic Party games, all minigames rather than a randomized select few are displayed in a single, large roulette corresponding to what type of minigame they are. Videos Voice Sounds Sonic Party 8/Voice Sounds Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Party Games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo Wii Games